voyages_in_andromedafandomcom-20200214-history
Yare-Lokem
”Those two... are a perfect match!” - Yare making ships Yare-Lokem is a former Sarufi Commander disgraced by failure and the death of all her former crew. However, despite this, she has determined to find a new place in the universe: and the crew of the Defiance may have just give her that purpose.Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Sarufi Strengths and Weaknesses Skills:Building and repairing machines, close quarters combat, telekinetic control, tactical commands. Weaknesses: Romance??.. Background: Role on Ship: Prisoner (of war) Crimes Committed: Killing Kiellar citizens, multiple counts of attacks against the Kiellar Command Fleet, destroying a Kiellar space station Personality: Yare-Lokem is by all means a commander of ships, and is the type that would breathe non-lethal fire on anyone she doesn’t like. However, when in comfort with others, she is observed to be playful, even, with the Dhasath that was her friend reporting that “she will lick you incessantly”. One would not like to get into her bad side, and the ones who were consumed by her fire would testify to that. However, she is usually very amicable to all species, with the sole exception of the Kalisi and Ragons, as the Kalisi still wage a war against their exiled cousins. She is known to have a very close friendship with the Jokari Corsair Lord named Kaleso Stralbane, and is believed to have a romantic fixation for Mihal the Kiel. She also ships the members of the crew for unknown reasons. Backstory: While most Sarufi fleets stay away from other civilizations, the Sunblot Alliance, which is a dissident fringe force of Sarufi outlaws, are not so inclined to do the same. The Sunblot Alliance, with its fleet of several dozen escorts and cruisers, conducted a war of terror against fringe colonies and supply convoys of the Ragon Empire, Kiellar Command, and, at times, the fleets of smaller nations in the Neutral Zone. The commander of one of the task forces of the Sunblot Alliance was a Sarufi female by the name of Yare-Lokem, which translates to “Fury of the Night”. This couldn’t be any truer, as her taskforce of six escort ships and a single cruiser raided and looted exposed colonies and supply ships. it is during this time that she met the Resurgent and its captain, Kaleso Stralbane, whom she rescued for no particular reason at all when the Resurgence was corned by a small Kiellar Command task force. Her ships struck the enemy from behind, forcing them to flee. Soon enough they had come into mutual terms and were allies and friends ever since. Eventually, the Kiellar Command sent a force to crack down on this pain in the head. It didn’t go very well for both sides; while the Sarufi ships eluded the Kiellar warships, they were running low on supplies as they pursuing Kiellar prevented them from looting anymore supplies. They were then cornered in the Ras D System, where Yare-Lokem’s taskforce was whittled down until only her cruiser was left. With no intention of surrender, the Starfire engaged, and was destroyed. The only survivor from the crew of sixty was Yare-Lokem, who was taken prisoner and placed in a stasis pod in a certain prison ship. To ensure that she won’t do harm, a psychic inhibitor was placed on her head to prevent her from using her telekinesis, and her mouth was shut tight by a repressor so that her fiery breath won’t come out. However, a blaster shot would do the trick of disabling the things keeping her down... Relationships Kaleso Stralbane Kaleso and Yare have fought and bled in the same battlefields, whether they be in the winding corridors of a starship or the fields of an agri world. They bear a strong friendship, one whose origin they cannot say. In either case, they are an unusual example of inter species friendship, especially so as their species are known for being extremely xenophobic. Mihal It could be said that she has a confirmed attraction towards the disgruntled accountant. Whether it be through a feature of his or her own taste for liking non quadrupedal beings, Yare certainly has an unseen affection for the Kiel, though she usually does not make it obvious to anyone else. Thanica Vari Ever since the mutiny that set everyone in the crew free, Yare has seen the Commander with a reverent respect that could be only described as sisterly. She likes the Dhasath Commander for all she is, and she is liked back; Thanica enjoys Yare as a member of the crew due to her humorous personality. Nathaniel Carter If there was anyone that she ''might ''also have a romantic fixation to, it would be the human captain. However, Yare had already long suspected that Thanica and Carter are having a special relationship, of which she has taken much pleasure from. Category:Voyages Category:Voyages Characters